A Strife for a Pirate
by cerealkiller5656
Summary: AU: In this universe all of the characters following are anthro animals. In this story Felix A. Hernandez, a fox looking for a job, is in luck when he gets the job playing a character called Foxy at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. See what happens when he on the way as he finds new friends, a new outlook on life and what he never had... a family. Contains a Foxy/Chica shipping later on.


In the old cheap bed the fox slept snoring nosily, his mouth agape and drool coming down the sides once in awhile. Suddenly, the alarm clock by his bedside went off, making a loud ringing sound, rousing him enough to automatically reach out a paw and switch it off. Hesitantly, the fox, known as Felix, sat up and pushed back the comforter. Felix rubbed his face and groaned, he'd just lost his job two days ago and would have to start hunting for a new one as soon as possible. That's how the canine got by, working various jobs such as a clerk at a grocery store, or a janitor at the high school until eventually those jobs expired and he moved on to the next one.

Felix got up on his feet out of the bed and suddenly felt a jab of pain in his lower back. Groaning gruffly in pain, he clenched the area with a paw. In his mid forties, it was hard to deny that he was getting old (though that hard old mattress didn't help either he thought). Felix would not let this hold him back though. He couldn't let _anything_ hold him back when he thought of it. He was one single man living alone in a crappy apartment with hardly any friends or family to support him if anything happened.

And if Felix had any family still alive, they either hated his guts with a passion, didn't give jack about what happened to him, or could hardly support themselves and were probably on welfare. His Aunt Mary had recently been bedridden in the hospital speaking of which. Due to the fact that her children could hardly pay for her medical bills, he'd tried pitching in once in awhile by sending them some money when he could (may God bless her soul), though it still wasn't enough.

Felix let out a sad sigh thinking about all this and tried to continue with his day. He walked up to the mirror across from his bed which hung on a crappy cardboard wall which had various stains on it left and right from lord knew what and stared at his own reflection.

In it, he saw a scraggily old fox with dull red matted fur and bright yellow eyes. Pulling back his lips he revealed his sharp pearl white teeth, though a few of them were gold from the various cavity fillings he'd gotten when he was younger. Back when Felix's father could actually afford to pay for it, before he spent all the money on alcohol. Felix then noticed the still moist drool that had formed around his mouth as he had been sleeping, he had to admit; sometimes he just disgusted himself.

Felix turned away from the mirror and started down the hall to the kitchen. In the kitchen, various unwashed pots and pans lay strewed about on the countertop and in the sink as well as some opened leftover TV dinner boxes here and there. And in the dining room, if one could even call it that, sat the remands of yesterday's microwave dinner (lasagna) as well as an empty beer bottle. He grunted and got to work on preparing himself an instant coffee and a quick oatmeal packet. The fox then went outside to check for the daily paper on the porch, retrieved it and went back inside. He having thrown of his old dinner from yesterday, sat at the dining table with his oatmeal and coffee in front of him, reading the daily paper. Once in awhile, he'd stop and take a sip of his coffee, God how he wished could afford cream. Felix also remembered to look in the employment section as well.

He read down the listings and ads; janitor needed at Italy's Top Buffet… hiring waiters and waitresses at the Tolly's Café… then he noticed an ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria near the end. He'd not known much about the place, except that it was supposed to be a family oriented diner meant for kids. But what sparked his interest was the caption that read in bold letters:

**Now Hiring Foxy the Pirate**

On the bottom it read in smaller font:

**Role meant for both men and women**

The canine could hardly believe it. It was as though the ad was meant just for him, and him alone. He was a fox and come to think of it, he even looked kind of like a pirate with his golden teeth. Hell, he even had a thick Australian accent, he could very easily imitate a pirate's accent, and the kids would love it! He chuckled and gave out a pirate 'Arrrr' while shaping one of his paws into a pirate hook, trying it out. He felt so lucky, he'd just this morning been asking for a job and as though the universe heard his prayer, there it was, smack in the middle of the paper. This job even paid $140 a week- perfect! Felix quickly grabbed his coffee mug in his paw and quickly chugged down the rest. He then tore of a part of the newspaper and quickly wrote down the addresses, making a mental note to take the bus there after breakfast before it was taken.

**An: Yes, I did call him Felix, mainly because the name did suit him, a couple of my friends also agreed, so yeah... Also pardon me if my writing isn't great, it's been awhile since I submitted a fanfic. I know this isn't what anyone would expect to be a fnaf story: ****y'all want to see killer robots and stuff don't ye? Well this isn't that kind of story, so if you don't like then don't read. To the rest who actually do like it, thank you that means ****a lot to me. :)**


End file.
